Vengeful Prank
by cornholio4
Summary: After the events of Heavy meddle, to make up for being wrong about the girl picking on him Luan and Lynn decides to prank her to get get revenge for their brother. See how that goes wrong... Oneshot drabble.


One Saturday standing up on a tree while trying not to fall was Luan Loud and Lynn Loud Jr looking through binoculars with Lynn using her other hand to hold a remote control. "Are you sure she will be coming this way Lynn?" Luan asked Lynn while trying to find their target.

"Positive Luan, I asked a few voices at school and they told me that Ronnie Anne goes through the park everyday. We just wait until she passes that bush, we hit the button on the remote control and the cannon (good thing Lisa did not ask too many questions when we asked her to build it) hidden there cover her in tar and feathers!" Lynn laughed at the mental image of her prank in action.

"Did we have to go through this though because I think my 'you're so ugly' insults would be good enough..." Luan told her and Lynn was about to respond when she saw that Luna came up to them.

"I am kind of hesitant to ask but what are you doing up there?" Luna asked who was on her way to a store to buy the latest SMOOCH CD.

"We felt bad that because we were wrong about Lincoln's bully being in love with him that we decided to get the ultimate payback with this prank to make up for it!" Lynn explained as she and Luan shared a laugh to Luna's concern.

"You know you two could have just gotten Lincoln a gift to apologise, I wrote him a song and Leni made him a card..." Luna told them only for the three to see that Leni was excitedly running through the grass holding the arms of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to the stunned expressions of her sisters.

"You said that no one would find us behind those trees..." Ronnie muttered to Lincoln who gulped as Luan and Lynn wondered if this were going to mess with their prank idea.

"I found them kissing under trees and I questioned them for details! We were right about her liking Lincoln after all! She was just shy about wanting to show it in public! Our Linky now has a girlfriend!" Leni squirreled again to delight to the embarrassment of their younger brother and the anger of the girl.

The other Loud Sisters looked to the two for clarification and Ronnie was staring angrily in the other direction with her arms crossed. "Yes..." she finally said through clenched teeth, "So I liked the Lame-O but I don't want anyone to find out and we agreed if we were going to do this it would be in private..." she finally muttered.

"When were you planning on telling us bro?" Luna asked with her arms crossed but was smiling along with her sisters. Lincoln stammered something but then they all decided to force the young couple into a group hug.

However this caused Lynn to accidentally set off the button and they heard the machine go off, Lynn and Luan blinked and looked at eachother in dread realising they had forgotten about the prank they had set up. "Let's hope no one was walking down the pavement at the time..." Luan muttered only for them to stare at an angry figure covered in tar and feathers that was clearly recognisable despite said tar and feathers.

"Who is responsible for this? This outfit cost me three weeks of allowance!" Lori thundered in anger and she noticed Luan and Lynn panicky playing hot potato with the remote control. Realising they were to blame she then began running off towards her two sisters with them screaming in terror.

"Should we do something?" Lincoln asked concerned about to walk in their direction only for Ronnie Anne to stop him and stare at him with a smile. "Yeah this might be fun to watch." Lincoln told Ronnie Anne as they sat down along with Luna to watch.

Lincoln knew that he would have to tell the other sisters about him and Ronnie Anne so he could not help that Lori's reaction would be to squeal excitedly... once she was cleaned up and done with Luan and Lynn of course. Plus the gloating of being right he could expect but right now he was content.

 **I decided to do this other AU story taking place after Heavy Meddle. You know with all the stories about certain episodes like No Such Luck or Brawl in the Family (I recommend the ones by That Engineer), you think I could try a fanfic like that only dealing with another episode?**


End file.
